grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubo Seeker
A seeker sensitive pastor who tries to be down with those he wants to spread the message to. He is also dating Gypsie from Pakipse. Early Life Born in Brighton to a hard working single mother, Ubo got involved in a big mega church from a young age. He ended up being promoted to pastor pretty fast as they thought he could relate to others. He is known to be seeker sensitive and is more obsessed about appearing to be cool than by theology or preaching the truth of the Gospel. Wanting the approval of the world more than trying to redeem it. His ideas also tend to lean towards more liberal ideas as it is seen as more in. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 36 He is with Brett Collins who used to be a pastor and is now a taxi driver, driving Ubo who wants to tell others about Jesus. They see Stevie Wainright and Donnie Schwarbie at the police station kidnapped for Ben and Rob Paxton's take over of his stag do as they try and release their friend from the Oh No Boys Squad, Russell Hopkins. Hank McCeer, Tim Robert and Tracey Pringle are also there. Brett wants to rescue the guys being kidnapped. Ubo wants to get down with those doing it and try and tell them Jesus loves them, without any depth. As they are drinking Ubo wanting to be seen as accessible does to and in the ends up caught in their plan with the kidnapping and ends up being arrested with the others once they are stopped. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 16 Love Bomb He is revealed to be the new boyfriend of Gypsie from Pakipsy and the pair are among those caught up in Wanda Wellingham's Agape church which proceed to love bomb people into the church and they don't accept that they end up kidnapping them. They love hugs and also are part of the NAR movement with Wanda claiming to hear voice from God telling her to do things. They end up taking over The Moogles Cafe until Mr Love whose wife Marnie Span has just split up complains how lonely he is outside the café. The Agape church desperate to recruit him go after him chasing him. He legs it to Elysian Fields soon making the group there problem. Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles Café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Gypsie and her boyfriend Ubo being among the guests and having very liberal tendencies comment what is happening under that view. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live.